Calling a call center for support can sometimes try a person's patience. Often times, callers must wait on hold for long periods of time before having their calls addressed. During these wait times, the caller generally has nothing productive to do but wait. Thus, the caller can get bored and aggravated by the wait and lack of attention.
Another problem exists, with call centers, which contributes to the longer wait times—a lack of qualified people to answer the calls. Using traditional methods, the contact center manager may have to go through hundreds of resumes to identify potential candidates for interviewing and hiring. This traditional hiring process can be time-consuming and often yield modest results. Further, the need for additional help may only be needed during high call volumes, which may be only temporary. With more qualified people, even if working temporarily, the call center may be able to address callers' issues more efficiently and quickly but finding qualified people is difficult.